Promise Of Reunion
by KeiGakki
Summary: A ONE SHOT, also a continuation of the happy ending of Ib. Look forward to what will happen!


**Hey guys! So like, I decided to do a one shot using Ib.**

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT own the characters in this story, neither do I own the game. I own the art though c:**

**So this story is mainly the continuation of the Happy ending of the game, where they both remember each other and they make a promise with each other. I hope you enjoy! C:**

* * *

They ran with all their might, towards the portrait called "The Fabricated World" and the purple haired male proceeds to leap into it.

"Ib! Hurry!"

He turned around as he called out to the brown haired girl that stood frozen there.

"Ib, you're not going anywhere! YOU'LL STAY. IB. YOU PROMISED."

The blonde haired girl walked in their direction, flames emerging from her body, half of her face has already been burnt to ashes by the flames. She called out to her, completely driven mad by desperation, she starts to charge towards the brown haired girl. She wanted to run, but she was too scared to move, her body trembled as she watched her running towards her direction.

"Ib! Hurry! I'll pull you over, it's not scary at all, see? Jump, Ib. I'll catch you, please."

His sweet voice. She could tell that he's scared, his eyes revealed his emotions, he's terrified. But even so, his voice still sounded ever so comforting, so calming it soothes her anxiety.

Without hesitation, she ran with all her might towards the portrait, towards the purple haired male, leaping into his embrace, she felt safe.

Rays of blinding light emerged from within the portrait. She buried her face in his chest as screams of agonizing pain travelled into her ear.

"Ib, don't cry, I'll be by your side. Don't worry Ib, if you need help, I'll come running. I promise."

_Garry.._

She laid awake in bed, her face drenched with tears, his sweet, calming voice still echo'd in her ear. How long has it been since that incident? Seven years?

_How is he now? Is he still alright? Has he moved on from that horrible incident? Does he still, remember me?_

She may have spent this few years, smiling in front of everyone, but no one would ever understand what she truly feels behind the "mask" she has on, she forced herself to live happily, she desperately tried to move on and be strong. But she missed him, not one second did she go without thinking of him, the warmth of his embrace which makes her feel safe.

_Come back, Garry. You promised._

* * *

He sat down on the park bench as he took something out of his pocket. He caressed the letters sewn on soft silky fabric he held on this palms. Two familiar letters that form a name, a name that has carved itself deep within his heart.

_Ib._

Just the thought about her pains him, the way she used to call his name. He remembers how she would tug onto his coat when she's scared and he would reach and hold her little hand. All those happy moments spent with her, bickering moments. He remembers her worried face when he got hurt, how she complains when she wrapped his bleeding hand with her handkerchief. The warmth of her hands, how he craved for it.

He sighed as he kept the handkerchief back into his pockets, perhaps walking around would keep those thought out of his mind is what he thought? but that's not the case.

_Is she alright? It's been seven years._ _I_ _hope she's happy. She must've forgotten about me by now._

As he made a turn at the corner, he noticed a figure, one that couldn't get any more familiar than it already is. An average height, slim figure with that long radiant burgundy coloured hair.

_It can't be-_

"Ib."

She walked towards the building, her high school. Her head was filled with thoughts of Garry, just like always.

_You promised if_ _I_ _called you, you'd come running. Where are you? You lied. Garry, you lied._

"Garry."

"Ib."

That voice. No, it couldn't be. There's no way it could be. Her hands balled into a fist, she prayed, she prayed as hard as she could, that it was Garry who called out to her, she turned around. A tall figure stood a few feet in front of her, it's him. He came, he really came.

He stood there, a smile formed on his face. He's still the same, he hasn't changed one bit, his wavy purple hair shined underneath the sunlight, but he definitely aged.

She slowly walked towards the man standing in front of her,she couldn't believe it, he was standing there, in front of her. She reached out and held his hands, they're cold.

"I told you I'll come running when you called me, haven't I?"

He smiled as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed the tears that trickled down the sides of her cheeks.

"You're seven years late, Garry. But you're here now, you came."

She wrapped her hands around him as she rested her head on his broad shoulders. She missed it so much, after seven long years, she's finally met him once more.

"I missed you, Garry, I missed you so much."

She buried her face into his chest, face flushed red as she blurted out those embarrassing sentence.

"I missed you too, Ib."

He leaned in towards her, as he planted a kiss on her forehead, her nose, down to her cheeks. They could care less about what other passers by think of them right now. He leaned and kissed her and their lips connect, all those mixed feelings that's held back for the past seven years, there's no need to do hold back any more.

She pulls away as she looked into his eyes, smiling. She caressed his face, as she looks at him, eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"I love you." his tender, loving voice. After seven years, fate has brought them back together once more. Perhaps things will be different from now on. Well, she could care less about it.

_Jump, Ib. It's not scary at all, see? Don't worry, I'll catch you._

_No Garry, this time let me catch you instead._

"I love you too."


End file.
